The invention which is the subject of this application relates to the provision of methods and systems which allow the avoidance of interference being caused to the operation of a first item of electrical apparatus by the operation of a second item of electrical apparatus.
With the increasing prevalence of the use of items of electrical and electronic apparatus in a premises, there is an increasing risk of interference being caused by the use of one item of the apparatus on other items of apparatus.
One particular example of this and an example to which the invention is particularly, although not exclusively directed, is the operation of satellite broadcast data receiving apparatus and Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunication (DECT) telephone systems in premises. The particular problems of this example are now explained to illustrate the general problems which can be experienced.
Broadcast data receivers are used, in one embodiment in connection with a satellite receiver antenna and the apparatus, at least for domestic purposes can use a wide band 1st Intermediate Frequency (IF) bandwidth from 950 to 2150 MHz. However other communication systems can also use frequencies within this band and therefore have the potential to cause interference to the broadcast data receiver apparatus and hence interfere and perhaps adversely affect the satellite TV reception and reproduction of the television programs to the viewer, generated via the broadcast data receiver connected to or provided integrally with the television set. One example of this is the operation of a DECT phone system which can operate at a frequency in the range 1897-1914 MHz or mobile phone base station which can typically operate at 1800 MHz.
The operation of these devices simultaneously can cause interference as the frequency ranges of operation overlap. This interference can lead to the manufacturer of the broadcast data receiving apparatus and or the data broadcaster being blamed for the apparatus operating incorrectly when in fact the faults in operation apparent to the user are not of their doing and may be caused by the user's other apparatus.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a method and apparatus and an operating system for different items of apparatus in the same or adjacent premises so as to overcome the problem of interference from one item of apparatus causing faults is the operation of another apparatus.